For The Tomatoes
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Spain lets Romano watch Dora the Explorer. Let's just say, Romano cared enough to comment... Well, for a bet of tomatoes for 2 days, he'll do it. That's how he got to watch in the first place. For the tomatoes... Warning: A bunch of cusses brought to you by Romano...


**My first Hetalia fanfic! Yay, me! XD I thought of this while my brother was torturing me with 'Dora the Explorer'. -.- Then I thought, 'I wonder what would Romano say if Spain did this to him...' and started laughing like a maniac. XD Anyway, this was last week, so I don't know the lines that much, alright? Anyway, please enjoy!**

**~~~~~ For the Tomatoes ~~~~~**

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!" Spain sang along with the TV. He was sitting in his couch flipping through channels, until he saw what used to be his favourite show. "Dora! Boots the super cool explora Dora!"

"Oh, shut up, tomato bastard!" Romano yelled, entering the living room where Spain was. "That song is annoying as hell!" he said, annoyed.

"I'm just watching a show. Want to watch with me? It's about to start!" Spain replied, not a bit bothered of the childish show. He didn't even seem to feel bored about it.

"Why would I want to watch that crap with you?!" Romano yelled again, refusing to watch such childishness.

"Awe... Come on, Romano! Just one episode!" Then he thought of a plan that would certainly make Romano watch. "If you watch with me, I'll give you all the tomatoes you want for a day!"

Romano grumbled some stuff, and sat beside the Spaniard. "Fine. But make that 2 days!" and began concentrating on the TV.

Spain laughed, only to be shushed by Romano, and also began watching.

"Ola, my name is Dora!" the main character, a girl, said.

"We don't need an damn introduction! Your name was been spilling here and there in the opening song, idiota!" Romano commented, making Spain hold a fit of laughter of why Romano even cared so much if he didn't want to watch in the first place. Romano can sure lose his temper all the time-even when it is not exactly needed at the moment.

"And I'm Boots!" the blue monkey, wearing red boots, said.

"What?!" Romano retorted. "What kind of monkey talks and wears boots?! And there are no such thing as blue monkeys that I know of! This is sick! It only shows how immature and tasteless the creators of this show is! I mean, what? Is he Monkey in Boots?! Hah-they lack common sense!"

Spain sweat drop at the Italians' outburst. He sure insults a lot...

"In English, we say 'please'. In Spanish, we say 'por favor'. Can you say 'por favor'?" Dora asked, saying 'por favor' slowly.

"Por favor!" Spain and Romano said. Spain said it more in a cheerful way. While Romano said it boredly, glaring at the screen, probably wondering, 'Why the hell should I do what you say?' or maybe, 'Why the hell am I stuck listening to this crap when I could be in the kitchen making pasta and such?!' But of course, he remained in his seat, next to Spain, just following what he needs to do just to get his hands to unlimited tomatoes for 2 whole days.

After the story that Dora read, Romano gave into another outburst. "What kind of story ends like that?! Where is the happy ending?! Idiota ragazza, you haven't finish the book and making the monkey go into one of your stupid adventures! Who the hell won't continue a story?!"

Spain sighed, but still smiling a little. "You have a point, Romano, but this is just a show. The creator just wanted to give an adventure for everyone to watch. Anything can happen in cartoons."

Romano muttered insults under his breath, and rolled his eyes while sighing a 'Fine' to Spain, who chuckled at the spoiled-ness and childishness of his companion.

"To open the door, we have to say, 'por favor'!" Dora exclaimed, gesturing towards the blue door, which, like most objects in 'Dora the Explorer', has eyes and a mouth.

"Godammit!" Romano blurted out, and began his rage of annoyance. "Por favor, por favor, por favor! How many times do I have to say that, idiota?! I don't need to say that shit all the time!" He yelled and panted heavily, his face red.

Spain tried his best holding his laughter on Romano's outburst. "Um... Romano," Spain said, catching the Italians' attention. "Do you want us to stop watching? I mean, I won't force you. You can still have the tomatoes. It seems you are... How do I put this? Er... Expressing your feelings by yelling at the TV."

"No!" Romano answered, surprising Spain. He turned his attention back to the TV, determination written on his face. "I am not going to lode to this... This... 10 year old or whatever girl and her monkey! I. Will. Not. Be. Defeated. I can survive this!" This cracked up Spain, who excused himself to the bathroom, not wanting to anger Romano more by laughing at his pep talk.

From inside the bathroom, Spain heard Romano yelling, "What kind of guard would sleep during shift?! And what kind would let jist about anyone in?! Are they stupid or what?! That is the most un-trusted and worst securities I have ever seen in my whole life! Even potato bastard can do a better job!" and chuckled once more. Romano was sure something.

Spain returned, and was, again, shocked to see Romano sitting right in front of the TV, putting every inch of his body to the its attention. 'Does Romano really hate that show, or what?' Spain thought to himself.

"We already know that bastard! Just get your ass and make the stairs for Dora and Boots!" Romano shouted yet again, as the statue shaped like a lion (you know, the one who does the stairs) introduced himself once again. "Kin Kajou need the god damn crown before that fucker, Swiper, steals it! Who wants to be ruled by that thieving, good for nothing asshole?!"

Spain sighed. 'He should really stop cussing that much. I can't even believe he can last without feeling dirty about it...' he thought, as he continued listening to the Italian, for he couldn't exactly see the TV with Romano right in front of it.

Romano watched as Kin Kajou tried jumping for the crown that was floating above him. "Just say por favor, dammit! Dora and Boots have already told you that! Are you deaf?!" He jumped and pointed an accusing finger at the TV.

"Por favor!" Kin Kajou said, and finally, the crown settled in his head.

"Well, finally, idiota!" Romano sighed, as he settled back to the ground.

"Do you see Swiper?" Dora asked.

"Are you blind?! Right above you!" Romano yelled, irritated at the obvious question she asked.

"Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping!" All the characters is the TV said, trying to stop the orange fox named swiper.

Romano twitched, and Spain thought, 'Prepare for a big blow...' and right after, he was proven right when Romano started screaming, "What the fucking hell?! No one stops thieving assholes like that! And why would he be affected?! That guy is a total lame-o! I mean, where is the damn action!? This is unbelievable! Swiper is a sucker! They all are!"

Soon, Dora, Boots and the others starts dancing to Dora and Boots dancing to a song named, 'We Did It'. Spain was humming to the tune, as Romano ranted about the annoying songs in the show. Soon enough, Dora asked, "What is your favorite part of the adventure?"

"When you finally get to give the crown back, so the damn show will fucking end!" Romano growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I loved every part of it! I hope Romano would say por favor more often, though!" Spain said, smiling, as Romano growled at his last sentence, and answered him with a, "In your dreams, tomato bastard."

When the show finally ended, Spain stood up, stretching. "Well, Romano. All the tomatoes you can eat for 2 days, like I promised you." he said, looking at the said Italian.

"If I watched two episodes, I get 4 days!" Romano said, and focused on the TV, where they were going to play another episode if 'Dora the Explorer'. "Even if the show's shitty and crappy, as long as I get more tomatoes, I can go through it." he added, firmly.

Spain chuckled. "Whatever you say, Romano." and left him there, watching the TV, hearing more cusses he yelled at the TV.

'Oh, Romano. You will never change, will you?'

**. . .**

**Huzzah! Please review and tell me what you think about this! XD**

**PS: The episode is 'Por Favor' if you wanna check it out. (Yeah, right. XD Unless you wanna see how many mistakes I did. XD) Also, I skipped some lines since I can't bore you with Dora. XD And also, I AM SORRY OF ROMANO INSULTING DORA THE EXPLORER! YOU KNOW HOW HE IS! .**


End file.
